memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Goddard (NCC-1701-D/15)
; loaned to Montgomery Scott | status = detached service (circa 2371) | image = 220px|Shuttlecraft image. | altimage = 220px|Shuttle image. }} The Goddard (NCC-1701-D/15) was a Federation type-6 shuttlecraft in service to Starfleet in the mid-24th century. The shuttle was assigned to the in the 2360s. History In 2369, Worf, Geordi La Forge and Ro Laren took the Goddard to a destination to receive briefings from Starfleet. On their return journey to the Enterprise their flight was disrupted by solar flare activity, forcing them to drop out of warp. The shuttle was hit by a massive wave and spiraled out of control, crash-landing into the snowy mountains of Riat. The shuttle's propulsion and navigational systems were damaged in the crash and the trio decided to abandon it and seek shelter at the nearby monastery. The party were eventually rescued by the Enterprise and the Goddard apparently recovered and repaired. ( ) [[file:scotty Goddard.jpg|thumb|left|Scotty boarding the Goddard]] Not long after, the Goddard was "loaned" to Captain Montgomery Scott, who had recently been rescued from a seventy-five year period of suspended animation in a transporter pattern buffer, to allow Scott freedom to find his own route through his new life in the 24th century. ( ) Aboard the Goddard, Scott rescued two Narisians - Garamet and Wahlkon - fleeing from their Proctor overlords. When he discovered that Garamet had used a Klingon bird-of-prey to escape Narisia, Scott claimed it as his own, stored the Goddard inside, and using logs from the original Enterprise, recreated the gravity slingshot back in time to 2293. Scott used the Goddard to transport James T. Kirk from the at the moment where he was supposedly killed and lost to the Nexus. Instead of being a consequence-free action, it altered the timeline, and the Goddard was intercepted by the , commanded by the Sarek of that universe. ( ) By 2371 Scotty had re-christened the Goddard to Romaine, named after an old acquaintance. Scotty also made modifications to the shuttle's systems, obtaining a marginal increase in engine efficiently (despite the computer's insistence his design would not improve things) and programming the computer to scan communications for things that might interest him, including mentions of certain names, such as those of Leonard McCoy and Spock. In that year his computer picked up one such communication, an encrypted Priority One communication to Admiral McCoy concerning the recent Romulan capture of Spock and a group of unificationists. With Spock's life at risk Scotty hatched a rescue plan and plotted a course to Starbase 178. At the Starbase Scotty quickly put his plan into action, stealing the from the Starfleet Museum, planning to use the cloaking device exhibited in the ship, to make an invisible incursion into Romulan space and rescue Spock. After successfully escaping on the Yorktown Scotty rendezvoused with the Romaine and tied the shuttle's significantly more advanced computer into the Yorktown, letting the shuttlecraft take control in the place of the typical several-hundred man crew. Not quite as he planned it, Scotty, with some help from the crew of the , rescued Spock and returned the Yorktown to Federation space. He avoided court martial for his good intentions and with a good word from Jean-Luc Picard, who trusted Scotty would restrict himself to flying the Romaine rather than stealing starships. ( }}) Appendices Connections External link * category:federation shuttlecraft category:type-6 shuttlecraft category:uSS Enterprise-D auxiliary craft